Have a Little Faith in Me
by stuffoholic
Summary: kinda AU, this story hit me when I had a small Faith marathon all Faith's episode on Angel. So this story is about Faith. Please R&R COMPLETE


**Have a Little Faith in Me**

**Disclaimer I own nothing**

**Summary & A/N: kinda AU, this story hit me when I had a small Faith marathon (all Faith's episode on Angel). So this story is about Faith, it'll jump to different points in the three episodes from Angel season 4.**

**The characters might be a little OOC, so I'm apologizing now.**

_Have a Little Faith in Me_

The touch of the cold handcuffs sent shivers down her spine, her hair was soaked with sweat, she felt so sore and tired but she couldn't fall asleep, she won't, she needs to stay with them, to see them.

Her eyes never left the sight of them, from the moment they came into this world.

They were sound asleep and she just looked at them with admiration, her own flash and blood, her babies.

"How do you feel Miss Lehane?" a dark haired nurse asked.

She liked the way they treated her, like a person, like a new mom not like a murderer.

They didn't look at her as if she was dirt or beneath them, they looked at her in eye level, as equal to them.

"Could someone untie my arms? Please" she asked tiredly

"I'll see what I can do about it" the nurse said and left the room

Faith knew she could easily break out with her slayer strength but all she wanted is to be with her babies, to hold them, to nurse them, even just to look at them.

She over heard the argument of the nurse with one of the guards.

"…Ma'am she's a cold blood killer…"

"She's a mother now!"

"It doesn't change the fact she's dangerous!"

More nurses and some doctors joined the argument and after a few minutes a guard came and took out a key to unlocked the handcuffs "If you even think of doing something stupid I'll blow you're head off" he hissed

"Don't worry, I won't" She answered wearily

After the guard unlocked the handcuffs he backed away slowly and left the room.

Faith looked at her wrists, they were bruised with some minor cuts, the dark haired nurse entered the room and she noticed Faith's wrists "Don't worry Miss Lehane, I'll take care of that" she said and left the room, after a few minutes she came back with bandages in her hands, she sat on a chair by Faith's bed. Faith who was already sited reached out her arms to the nurse.

"I'm Cameron" the nurse said, trying to create some kind of a conversation with Faith

"Faith" Faith answered

"You have beautiful twins, Faith" Cameron said

"Yeah…"

"I see you're not so popular with the guards"

"I guess…"

There was a silence for a few moments

"What gonna happen to them?" Faith asked

"I believe they'll go to foster care or you could find a friend or family to take care of them"

"Oh…"

"Do you have any names for them?"

Faith looked at the two sleeping babies and thought for a few moments "How about…Aaron Angel Lehane and… Eliza Buffy Lehane"

"Those are lovely names" Cameron said finishing wrapping Faith's wrists

"Thank you"

"You're welcome" Cameron said with a smile

"Did someone call them?"

"Yes, and they said they'll be here"

"Okay" Faith knew Angel will come if she asked him to and maybe even Buffy will come as much as Buffy hated Faith, Faith hoped she'll come.

Buffy was on her way to meet the last person she ever intended to meet again.

But she knew if Faith called for help it must be something serious, when she got to the hospital she clearly wasn't ready to meet him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked

"Probably the same thing you do"

"Why would Faith want to see you?"

"How the hell should I know Angel?!"

"I don't know I'm sorry. Let's start over, Hi Buffy how's the family?" Angel asked with a fake smile

"Everything's great, you?

"Pretty much the same"

There was an awkward silence for few moments

"So…" Angel started

"Maybe we should go inside?" Buffy continued

"Yeah"

After they past security they got to Faith's room. They entered the room, after they saw Faith was sleeping Buffy noticed the two cribs by Faith's bed "No way…" She looked at the two sleeping babies and then at Faith they looked so peaceful so innocents.

"Look at their names" Angel said quietly

"Buffy's eyes filled with tears "But why?..."

"I thought of the two things that changed my life" Faith said

"Faith" Angel said with a smile and went to give her a hug

"Angel, hi B"

"Yeah…" Buffy said

"Why did you called?" Angel asked softly

"As you can see I have two new things in my life…"

"Yeah, and they're beautiful" He said

"I can't raise them in jail, I need you to raise them, could you…"

"I'll do it, I would love to do it…" Angel said but Faith interrupted him

"No, not you Angel, I want Buffy to raise them"

"What?!" Buffy and Angel said in unison

"It's not that I don't trust or something I would put my life in your hands Angel. It's just I want them to be with B…"

"Why should I do it?" Buffy snapped

"B as much as you must hate me there's must be that will make you understand me…"

"Faith you cost me so much pain, you hurt me…"

"I know and I'm sorry, I truly am sorry…I understood so many things in murder rehab/ jail…" tears start to stream out of Faith's eyes "Buffy please, I don't want them to end up in the system, stuck in foster care. I don't want them to turn out like me…"

"I'll do it" Buffy said

"Thank you"

_Time lapse_

"Angelus is back" Wesley said, looking at Faith through the glass in the visitors' area at the jail

"Step away from the glass" Faith said and hung up the phone, she got up and took a step back

Wesley moved quickly as she jumped through the glass, she beat up a few guards then she and Wes jumped out the window.

_Time lapse_

Faith walked into Wesley's apartment, bleeding and full with bruises.

Her stomach hurt so bad, it wasn't easy as she thought, fighting vampires and god know what only a year after she gave birth, damn, she felt like her stomach had a "hit me here" sign.

"Hold this" Wesley said placing a wet cloth on her cheek

_Time lapse_

"…No one trusts you Faith, You're a rabid dog who should putted down years ago!"

Faith pinned him to the wall, he looked into her eyes for a moment and kissed her.

"What are you doing?!" Faith asked confused while backing away from him

"I…I…I don't know" he said a little confused too

"Oh…" she walked up to him and kissed him

_Time lapse_

"You alright?" Wesley asked after he managed to get up and walk to Faith

"Kicked his ass" Faith said and collapsed

It took Wes a minute or two to get up, it's not _every_ day you thrown off the second floor.

"Gunn, come pick us up" he said and hung up

He embraced her to his lap "You're going to be alright, I promise"

After a few moment Gunn stormed in "Wesley!? Faith?!"

"We're over here!"

Gunn came running "What happen to her?"

"Take him, he won't do anything, he's been drugged" Wes said picking Faith from the floor

"Drugged? How?" Gunn asked picking Angelus

"Faith did it" Wesley said and they walked to Gunn's truck

_Time lapse_

Faith's lying on the bed, Lorne sat by her side.

Cordy walks in "Could I have a moment with her?"

"Sure" Lorne said and left the room, Cordelia sat by Faith's side she looked at the slayer, she had tears marks on her cheeks she looked so disturbed.

The seer wondered what's going on in the slayer's mind "Come on Faith, you need to get out of this, you're ki8ds are waiting for you they want to see their mommy"

Faith's replied was a small whimper, suddenly a cut appeared by Faith's eye, Cordy grabbed the wet cloth Fred used to clean the cut.

The room started to shake "Don't worry it's all gonna be over soon, Willow bringing Angel's soul back"

Faith jumped out of the bed and ran downstairs

"You're welcome!" Cordy yelled

_Time lapse_

"Hey" Faith said walking outside

"How do you feeling?" Angel asked her

"Like I did mushrooms and got eaten by a bear"

"That about sums it up"

"Yep"

"Now you're going back to Sunnydale?"

"I guess…" Faith answered

"Nervous?"

"Kinda…Pretty much…yeah"

"Don't worry you'll be great" Angel said with a smile

"How do you know that?"

"I don't, but if I can do it, I'm cretin you could do it"

"Gee thanks" Faith answered sarcastically

"I didn't meant it like that, sure there'll be some problems but I know you could pass them and be the best mom you could be"

"Thanks" Faith said with a small smile

"No problems"

"Have fun with Cordy and the love life" she said walking back into the hotel

"I will" Angel said with a chuckle

_Time lapse  
_Sunnydale, morning:

Willow and Faith walked into the summer's household

"We're home" Willow called

"Who's we?" Dawn asked coming down the stairs

"Me and…Faith"

"Oh, Hi Faith" the teenage said coldly

"Hey, where's B?"

"She's giving the twins a bath"

"The bathroom is upstairs, just follow the noise" Willow said with a smile

"Okay" Faith said and walked upstairs

As she got to the second floor, Faith could hear some talking

"Aaron, we don't eat the soap!" she heard Buffy said

"Lizzy don't splash on aunt Buffy" Buffy said

Faith leaned on the doorframe "Hey B"

"Faith?! What are you doing here?"

"Good to see you too B" Buffy looked puzzled "It's not that I'm waiting for a hug or something, I'm here just to see my kids, not to cause any trouble what so ever"

"Oh…okay…just a sec"

Faith entered the bathroom so she could see the two 1 year old "Momma!" one of them shouted, Faith a little overwhelmed looked at Buffy.

"It's the first word they've said, I have an old photo of yours so I showed it them. One night Lizzy reached out her hand to the picture and said momma, then Aaron followed" Buffy said while taking the twins out of the bath.

Faith smiled a big genuine smile.

"Do you wanna hold one?" Buffy asked

"I don't think I'll be good at that"

"Don't worry you'll be just fine" Buffy said giving Faith one of the babies, Faith looked at the smiling baby in her arms and all she could was kissing her on the forehead.

"Made any friends in L.A.?" Buffy asked

"Maybe one or two"

_**The end**_


End file.
